iPretend
by JazzGirl123
Summary: She watched them cuddle and kiss, faking a smile. As she examines her feelings, she can't help but compare her love life to a famous book and two of her favorite characters from Harry Potter. NOT A CROSSOVER & BEWARE: MENTION OF HARMONY.


**I am technically supposed to be banned from FF, but when I get an idea, I can't help myself! **

**Disclaimer: What day is today? I guess it doesn't matter because one day, I'll never own iCarly. (Or Harry Potter, since I am comparing two couples in here-Creddie and Harmony. Sorry if you don't like the latter, I just thought it would be a good comparison. Besides, it's not really Harmony. It's just my opinion spoken through Carly.)**

_**Summary: She watches them cuddle and laugh, a fake smile on her seemingly always happy face. She said she didn't love him but even she knew that was a filthy lie. Why did she give up that boy-next-door to her best friend?**_

They were missing from rehearsal again. She was getting annoyed; not because they kept skipping but because they were skipping and _kissing_. The brunette sighed; placing her book on the floor then buried her face in her hands, ignoring the tears rolling down her cheeks. Her seemingly always cheery aura disappeared as she let her wall down. Besides Spencer, Gibby was the only person who knew her true feelings.

Before she knew it, the fifteen year old web show host was in tears, sobbing into her pillow. The poor girl never felt so heartbroken. She should have been happy for her friends, but she wasn't. She loved him and she couldn't have him. She had her chance and it was open for many years, but she declined. It wasn't until it was too late did she realize she made a mistake.

He had openly confessed his feelings for her many, many times but she dismissed it as a silly childish crush. They had been friends for years and she had swallowed her true feelings and titled him as a brother, not a lover. It was only a few weeks ago when he announced he was dating her best friend and she felt such great pain in her chest, did she know that she loved him back.

It was like a ton of bricks fell on her; was she, Carly Shay, in love with the boy-next-door, Freddie Benson, who was dating her best friend, Sam Puckett?

At first, it made her giggle and deny. She had smiled and congratulated them, saying she was happy for them. She had convinced herself that the pain in her chest was the realization that the three of them would never be _normal _again. They were the best known trio ever, well besides The _Golden _Trio from _Harry Potter_. She had giggled when a classmate informed her of this comparison. However, Tammy Goldberg had been right. Ever since Ron and Hermione-the infamous "old married couple" that had bickered until blue in the face- began dating, the Golden Trio had seemed less…._golden. _

Then, she had looked at them differently. Yes, he had grown and become more mature. Yes, he had gotten stronger and became _quite _the looker. Yet, he never lost that boyish charm that had always fascinated her. And yes, Sam did have more curves than she did but that wasn't _all _guys wanted…right? Did it bother the brunette that she was always the scrawniest in class? 'The girl with the flat chest,' was what a freshman had called her a few months ago. She didn't really need that helping bra anymore, and like Hermione, over the years, she had grown in all the right places. Carly remembered how flushed she had been when Freddie noted he did indeed notice her curvier figure. Was that he had been looking at though? Didn't personality and charm matter anymore in a relationship? All Sam and Freddie did was kiss, hug, and make out-maybe a few mushy talks and knowing Sam, maybe some sexting, but nothing _deep._ Not like when Harry cried and Hermione comforted him. Where was _that _part of the relationship?

She had tried to play peacemaker for them, but had grown tired of being the third wheel when they did stop relying on her so much. She had let her teenage hormones get ahead of her and she had lashed out at her friends, taking the lasagna with her after declaring they shouldn't be a couple if they couldn't handle their own problems. She hadn't meant to; it just happened. Like she didn't plan on kissing Freddie after he saved her life. It was a spur of the moment thing, and she couldn't help but blush every time she thought about how sweet the kiss was. He had been surprised at her actions, she could tell, but he adapted well. She was a teenager now and she couldn't help but think about kissing him, even when they weren't together. Almost every teenager thinks about kissing their best friend at least once in their life, right? Surely Harry thought about kissing Hermione, even is she wasn't his. He _did_ go wide eye when he saw her at the Yule Ball. And she had done the same thing when she saw him when he had grown overnight, thank you puberty.

Now, they were all grown up. Married, had kids…. Harry married Ginny and Ron married Hermione. Happily ever after, right? They were best friends for years, they spent so much time together-and surely they couldn't have _not _had feelings for each other, one time or another. Right? Carly hoped _her '_happily ever after' ended better than Harry and Hermione's. She was called a goody-goody, mostly by Sam, but she did consider herself a rebel when it came to pairings.

In fact, she had declared _herself_ a Creddie fan. Was she a Harmony fan? Yes, she suppose she was. Carly had thought about it and decided that Harry, Hermione, and Ron were almost identical to herself, Sam, and Freddie.

Harry and Hermione were almost inseparable, despite their occasional-almost rare-quarrels. Carly and Freddie agreed on almost everything, and they were always together when waiting for Sam. They both had their disagreements, but there would be no relationship whatsoever if they agreed on everything and nothing.

Ron and Hermione had bickered until one was in tears or breaking objects, then BAM. Suddenly, they're all gaga over each other? Sam and Freddie had never agreed on anything. Yes, Sam did rely on Freddie sometimes but she had mostly insulted his manhood and constantly abused him. Freddie had always considered Sam a lower class, though he did respect her abilities, but he had always feared her. When did they begin to go gaga over each other?

Carly missed the days when the three of them could be together and not roll their eyes about their relationship. What was Freddie doing, anyways? Was he trying to make Carly fall for him then dump her so he could find a romantic interest in Sam? Why was life so hard? Were all teenagers this confusing? Is that why they did stupid things? Carly supposes so.

She sighed and picked up her book, the spine cracking as she opened it just as Sam and Freddie burst into the room.

"Sorry we're late!" Sam exclaimed. "My mom took us to her 'couples counselor' so she had an excuse to flirt with him." Carly gave her a small smile while the blonde whipped out a bacon cheeseburger from her purse and proceeded to take a monster chomp out of it. Freddie noticed her less than average smile and looked at her worriedly.

"Hey," He said softly, "are you okay?" Carly mentally kicked herself for her slip up.

"Yeah," She replied quirkily, "I was just….reading a sad part in my book."

"Ah, what book?"

Freddie immediately looked relived and it hurt Carly that he didn't probe further. Did he not care or was he just being polite? She was frustrated he gave her mixed signals and she was frustrated that she had let herself get toyed into them.

"Carls?"

Carly was startled out of her thoughts and she looked up to see her two friends looking at her, concerned. "Huh, what?"

"I said," Freddie repeated, "what book are you reading?" Carly laughed nervously and looked down at her lap to her open book.

"Oh," She said, closing the hardcover. "um, nothing important."

Freddie nodded and went to fix his computer while Sam finished up her burger, then went to kiss Freddie. Carly respectively looked away, though she swallowed hard when she realized how intimate the two could get at times. Whether they were bickering, or being affectionate. Carly sighed and took out her bookmark, deciding she didn't want to read the same book again.

No, she had realized she would never see the happy ending for _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. _

**A/N 1: Okay, so this was sort of my first time writing iCarly fanfic and first time writing angst. So, I'm sorry if it sucked eggs. **

**A/N 2: When I started writing this short story- not my longest stories, but I didn't want to drag the story on- , I didn't mean to put Harry Potter in it. It just happened, you know? Although, it may have been because I was reading a Harmony fanfic when I wrote this…. Anyways, I would greatly appreciate it if y'all could drop a review-even a super short one with a single word-and tell me how I did with this. **


End file.
